


Pizza Nights

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Pizza nights were their thing. But now he's leaving Toronto and it's tearing him apart. Noah feels it & reacts accordingly.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Pizza Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF. It may be a bit messy. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is fiction.

The door opened and in walked some of the most important people in Dan Levy's life. For the last couple of years, a monthly pizza night had been their thing. But pizza nights also meant Noah nights and Noah nights were what he lived for. He caught Noah's gaze as they unloaded groceries onto the kitchen counter. His hair was longer and mussy, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to his body and dark, tight jeans that he knew drove Dan absolutely crazy. 

_"Daniel my brother you are older than me, do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal? Your eyes have died, but you see more than I, Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky._ " Noah sang to Dan, ending with a ridiculous smirk that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Fuck he'd miss this ridiculous man singing to him. 

The air was heavy with sadness but everyone was determined to keep the mood light. Dan held a 'fire sale' of his foodstuffs not traveling with him to California. It had his friends in fits of laughter as they fought over who got his cereal & honey. Noah kept his eyes on Dan, and Dan was well aware. It was hard for him not to be aware of Noah, though. Several times throughout the night Noah made contact, a light brush of his arm here, a hand on his hip there. It was his way of comforting Dan but also letting him know how much he wanted him. Dan appreciated it, ever the worrier, being reminded that he was _wanted_ was his love language. 

The night came to close and Dan followed his friends to the door, they had decided they weren't going to make a big deal about it being the last pizza night, they would bid each other farewell as they always did. Dan watched as Noah followed the others' out, his tight jeans perfectly accentuating the curves of his ass. This was the normal, Noah went downstairs with the rest and then came back up. Life was hard enough without having to explain that they were, well, _involved_. Dan's heart thrummed against his chest, he was suddenly very aware of how much time he had left in town. He was always in and out, always traveling, but he was actually leaving Toronto. He was leaving Noah. 

He steadied himself against the wall and inhaled deeply, he needed to calm his mind. More alcohol. Dan eyed his half-full wine glass on the counter and quickly closed the distance and downed it, adding another half a glass he emptied that too. He heard the door open and was suddenly turned around and pressed against the countertop, pinned between it and Noah's solid body. 

"Are you okay?" Noah asked pressing a gentle kiss into the soft skin of Dan's neck, "I promise you will be soon," he trailed off as he leaned in and let his tongue breech Dan's lips before his mouth made contact. There it was. Dan could taste the beer, it was no surprise but the more alcohol he consumed, the bolder Noah got. 

"A little sad," Dan whispered into Noah's mouth, "but you are right, I will be okay," he smirked into the kiss and then instinctively ran his hands up Noah's strong back, letting them finally loop around his neck.

"Mmmm," Noah hummed as be broke away from the kiss, "so whadya wanna do now?" Noah asked as he rubbed his semi against Dan's thigh and nipped at his ear.

"Is that an actual question you're asking me?" Dan rolled his eyes and looked down just in time to get a good view of Noah's dick straining against his already tight jeans. 

"What? This?" Noah grabbed his hard length through the rough fabric, "oh, it's nothing," he continued. 

"Such a tease, Reid," Dan said grabbing for the wine bottle to pour himself more. 

"Fuck, Daniel, you are," Noah paused and let his tongue run over the rough stubble of Dan's chin, "so goddamn hot." That was Noah's kink, Dan's facial hair, that's why Dan let it get so long, so often. Noah was like a moth to a flame. Continuing to worship Dan's face Noah let his cool hands run under Dan's shirt, exploring his stomach, his chest, around to his back, up to his shoulders and finally letting them settle on his ass. Pulling him impossibly closer Noah _leaned_ in and took Dan's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently, letting his tongue work into his mouth.

"Noah," the kiss nearly knocked the wind out of him, he was becoming harder by the second, "are we done teasing yet?" Dan asked as he palmed the bulge in Noah's jeans. 

"Just enjoying every second, babe," Noah unzipped Dan's jeans and let them pool on the floor, "but you are right, I shouldn't keep you waiting." Noah dropped to his knees and Dan's underwear. 

Noah's warm, wet tongue licked the swollen head of his cock making sure Dan saw him lapping the pre-come already waiting. Using one hand Noah placed it at the base of Dan's dick letting it slap his tongue already sloppy with spit.

Dan watched Noah wide-eyed, just when he thought the other man couldn't possibly surprise him any more than he already had, he proved him wrong. He let his head roll back as Noah started sucking him off in earnest, taking as much as he could into his mouth, letting Dan hit the back of his throat over and over. 

"Noah..." Dan choked out, "not sure I'm ready yet and I'm awfully close" he continued putting his hand on Noah's shoulder. He wanted to taste himself on Noah's mouth, "get up here." 

Noah let Dan's dick fall from his mouth and quickly stood, eager to get his mouth back on Daniel. He licked his way back into Dan's mouth without taking a breath. 

"Such a sloppy, sloppy mouth," Dan breathed into Noah, smiling as he returned kisses. 

"Lube?"

"Bathroom counter." 

"Meet me on the couch." 

Dan frowned at the loss of Noah's body against his as he watched him disappear around the corner to retrieve the lube. Naked from the waist down he made his way to the couch and sat down, he was very exposed but it didn't bother him anymore, not with Noah. 

"Just like I like you," Noah smirked as he approached Dan laid out on the couch, "only thing missing is my dick in you." He unzipped his jeans and let them fall off his waist, his thick cock still trapped in his boxer briefs. 

"Better remedy that fast, I'm getting impatient." 

Noah removed his underwear, uncapped the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount over his fingers as he closed the distance between him and his lover. He put his other hand on Dan's face and let his thumb run over the stubble while his lubed hand located his tight hole. 

"Fast enough for you?" Noah asked letting two fingers slip past the tight ring of nerves, dipping his head down to press wet kisses against Dan's neck. He moved his fingers in and out and spread them to ready Dan for him. 

Dan felt the small groans escape his throat, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and the intimacy of the moment. He let his hand find the small of Noah's neck and pulled him in for a deep, wanting kiss. Noah let his body press against Dan's, finally allowing his straining dick the friction it desperately needed.

"Noah, please, I'm ready." 

Noah sat up and grabbed for the lube. Pouring more in his hands he grabbed his dick and slowly started stroking, giving Dan a show as he made sure he was nice and slick. 

"Love when you're needy for my dick" Noah said as he lined himself up and let his thick cock slide into Dan, "how about that? you like that Dan? How does my cock make you feel?" Noah was filthy when he was mouthy **_thanks alcohol_ ** "you always take it so good baby," Noah continued as he slowly let himself fill Dan up, "you want more? hmm? can you feel all of it? _so fucking tight_." Noah never broke eye contact and it drove Dan crazy, he was convinced Noah knew him to the depths of his soul, he always knew exactly what he needed. 

"Mmmm, you are incredible, Mr. Reid, fuck me harder though?" 

And with that Noah adjusted his position, angling his body, he used Dan's legs as leverage to start thrusting deep and fast, eliciting moans of pleasure from Dan. 

"Touch yourself, come for me baby," Noah panted through hurried breaths, not slowing his pace. 

Dan was already close, he started stroking his himself in time with Noah's thrusts and almost immediately felt Noah's telltale signs of inevitable orgasm, his grip changed, small grunts spilled from his mouth, his eyes started to flutter. Meanwhile, Dan couldn't take his eyes off of him, Noah was giving all of himself to Dan, chest glistening with sweat Dan could see every muscle flex in Noah's strong chest.

"Fucccccck," Noah half yelped as he rode his way through his orgasm, fists clenching Dan's thighs, giving Dan another glorious sensation to enjoy as the white-hot pleasure ripped through his own body. 

Giving them a moment to rest Noah slowly removed himself from Dan and used his shirt to catch any mess. Satisfied he bent down and gently licked at Dan's leaking head, moving up his stomach and chest he cleaned Dan's sticky skin, devouring everything he had given. 

"That's so hot, Noah," Dan shivered as the other man made his way up to his body, stopping before be got to his lips. 

"Nothing's gonna change, you know," Noah whispered, finally allowing himself to be vulnerable, "you travel a lot now anyway, I'll just pretend you still live here." 

"Kiss me," Dan said, feeling his breath hitch from emotion before pulling Noah down into him letting lips crash into lips.


End file.
